Implementation of graphics system for the representation and manipulation of biochemical and biomedical objects is being done at various levels of hardware, system software and user software. The communications link between the DECsystem-10 mainframe computer and the PDP-11/70 graphics computer was the focus of hardware and systems programming work. The operating characteristics of the link are being tuned to achieve maximum data transfer. The graphics system software which was obtained from the system vendor has been implemented and modified. System software for the frame buffer as well as general system infrastructure have been developed. An algorithm for the representation of atoms as shaded, colored spheres served as the starting point for the development of high level user programs for manipulation of macromolecular structure. High level program development has centered about system supplied FORTRAN as no other language seemed to supply the needed operating characteristics. A one micron densitometer is being added to the system to enhance the range of data which can be processed by the system. The system has been used to manipulate data from nuclear scintograms.